Departure and Arrival
by pebbles-05
Summary: Mia has the perfect notrouble life. She has a hot boyfriend who she loves and she has just finished school. But happiness doesn't last long. Does it? COMPLETED/DISCONTINUED HOWEVER NEW AUTHORS NOTE! PLZ READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Another fan fiction is up! By the way- I can't remember how old mia was when they got together so yea… READ ON…..**

Mia and Michael had been together for 3 years. Mia is now 18 and Michael is 21. They Slept together last night- Mia's prom night. Their relationship has been going strong and only once in a while do they have fights.

Mia woke up with Michael holding her tight around the waist. Last night was bliss she thought and she swivelled round in his arms and lay on his chest. He cracked open his eyes.

" Hey babe " he said softly.

" Morning" she said kissing him passionately.

They were in Michaels apartment. He had just finished some of his university and was having a break from it. He fixed computers as a living and played in his band. Mia Basically lived with him. She was over there all the time.

" I'm gonna have a shower" mia said quietly and started getting up.

" I'll go and make breakfast" Michael Said sitting up.

* * *

After breakfast they walked to the loft.

"I am so glad schools over" mia exclaimed

"but you have to do university" Michael reminded her.

" I was thinking I might not do university. Whats the point? I'm going to be a Princess or 'Queen' as grandmere says for the rest of my life"

"Mnn.." Michael said.

" Anyway I better go. Mum wants me to babysit rocky." Mia gave him a quick peck on the cheek and dashed up the steps shouting I love you.

Mia dashed inside and instead of finding her mum, she found grandmere….

"Whats she doing here?" Mia said suprissed. Mias grandmere never came to her house- it was too 'dirty'.

Mias mum looked distraught. Mr Gianni sat hugging her.

" Language Amelia, Laugage" Grandmere said slowly

" Sorry, whats wrong?" Mia said distracted. There HAD to be something wrong

" Amelia, You need to come back to Genovia straight away. The cancer has returned. Your father has cancer yet again, and there is nothing they can do about it."

" No-othing? That means hes going to-------------" That's when everything went black.

Her father was going to die. She was awoken with her mother leaning over her while grandmere poured a glass of water over her. She packed her things as fast as she could and left with her grandmere. But before she left she wrote a quick note for her mum to give to Michael.

_Dear Michael,_

_I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. The cancer has returned to my father. I'll see you soon. I don't know how long I_ _am going to be up there- I love you. _

_Love Mia_

_xxxx_

_

* * *

__**O.K guys thats the first chapter. If you want the other chapters then you better review! And let me tell you that something Big is going to happen in the next chapters...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Italics is Mias Diary**

Mia's dad had progressively got sicker and sicker, then 2 weeks after Mia left New York Mia's dad died. Grandmere agreed with Mia that she was too young and still needed lots of princess training before she could take the throne so Mia's grandmere was going to run Genovia till mia was ready to rule. Mia was going back to New York.

_On the plane, 6.58am_

_Well I'm flying back to New York now… I can't wait to see mum, rocky, Mr G and lilly. I want to see Michael again. I've been away for two weeks. I hope he's at the airport. He should be cause Lilly's coming to see me. I feel sick. Talk later_

_Still on the plane, 7.23am_

_Ew. I've just been sick. It must be travel sickness. Better go the planes about to land._

Mia's plane landed. She collected her bags and walked into the arrivals hall and saw Rocky, mr g, her mum, Lilly and Michael standing there waiting.

They saw her and rushed over. Mia hugged her mum, rocky and Lilly and shook mr g's hand then she turned around and gave Michael a huge kiss on the lips which turned him bright red. But before she got into the limo she turned around and ran as fast as she could to the airport toilets. Michael ran after her and heard her being sick.

"are you alright?" Michael asked with a worried expression on his face

"Yes, I think so. I must be coming down with a bug. I was sick on the plane too."

They walked back to the others. In the limo mias mum was saying how good it was for her to be home, Lilly was talking about Boris and Michael was hugging her. She felt so happy to be home. But she didn't know……

**Authors Note: I'm sorry it is REALLY short. I'll update soon. Thanks for the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mia stayed over at Michaels house that night. In the morning she woke up feeling sick. She was sick 4 times that day and Michael was very worried.

"Mia, I think you should go to the doctors" He said patting her hair.

"Yea, I know. I'll book a appointment for tomorrow." She replied

* * *

The next day mia went to the doctors. But they couldn't find anything wrong with her. Then mia got a shock when the doctor said

"Has it ever occurred to you that you may be pregnant? We could take a pregnancy test now if you would like"

Mia thought about it. What if she was pregnant? What will Michael say? He was sitting in the waiting room right now worried. There was a possibility she was pregnant.

"O.K. I'll take the test."

* * *

10 minutes later the doctor walked into the room. She sat down at her desk and turned to mia.

"Would you like your uh boyfriend in here?" She asked.

"Yes." Mia replied simply. It would be better the doctor tell him than her worrying about it and having trouble telling him. The doctor went out to get him.

Michael Came In with a worried expression on his face. He sat down beside mia and gripped her hand tightly.

" Now----uh…." The doctor started

"Michael"

"Right. Well I couldn't seem to find anything wrong with Ms.Thermopolis. But then I asked her to take a pregnancy test and see if she was pregnant. She wanted you in here to hear the results with you"

Michaels eyes were wide. "so—I-could-be-a- faaather?" he asked a with a small grin.

"Yes. You are a father. Congratulations Mia and Michael you are having a baby!"

Mia and Michael jumped up and down happily. They were going to have a child.

* * *

**Authors Note: I know this is really short and I have short chapters but I am not using my computer so I can't write long chapters. When the Internet works on my computer I will write longer chapters. Thanks for your patience. PLEASE REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Next few weeks were a blur. Mia and Michael looked for a new apartment with 2 bedrooms. They finally found one and moved in. They still hadn't broken the news to Mia's parents and grandmere. Michaels Parents knew- they were easier to break the news too.

Tonight they were going to tell Mia' mum and Mr. G. And they knew it would get back to grandmere. It was easier than telling her there selves.

* * *

That night they walked into the loft and Mia's mum and Mr. G greeted them warmly.

"Hey darling, how's the new apartment?" Mia's mum hadn't seen it yet.

"Yea its great mum, when we've finished painting it- you'll have to come around"

"That would be lovely- now you two. Come and sit down dinner is ready"

Michael held Mia's hand and she lead him to the table.

The dinner was delicious.

"Now was there something you wanted to tell us"

Mia had been dreading this moment. Michael gripped her hand under the table.

"Ah, yes…. Um… well"

"We are having a baby" Michael said simply his hand gripping tight onto mias

There was silence for a couple of seconds and Mia's mum suddenly burst out- with a wide smile on her face

"That's wonderful!"

The Night went on a breeze. The atmosphere was calm and Mia and her mum talked about the baby and Michael and Mr. G had turns on his drums.

It was a easy night but now they have to prepare for grandmere….. They should tell her before anyone else does….

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Sorry guys but only a few reviews ashort boring chapter. Please review otherwise more short chapters! By the way thanks 4 ur review Di-pekka! You rule!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note:

Sorry I haven't updated so long. Writers block, work and school.

Michael and Mia sat in the waiting room not talking but holding onto each others hand lightly. The grandfather clock ticking lightly.

" You may go in now" The receptionist said softly breaking the silence. The walked into the courtyard where mias grandmother was waiting with tea.

"Hello" she said to mia then she gave Michael a dirty look. "grandmere" mia said bluntly. She was sick of the worry and hassle around her grandmere. " I'm pregnant" "THIS IS ABSURD" her grandmere screamed. Mia gave her a dirty look and walked off. "OH, and by the way I quit" She said. Michael ran after Mia.

ENDING:

Michael and Mia started a family are living happily ever after and now grandmere is 6 feet under (dead)

SORRY I HAD TO END IT LIKE THIS I WANTED TO GET IT OVER AND DONE WITH. Sorry. It was a really bad ending.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT

_Dear Everyone,_

_So I logged back onto my fanfiction account- eh about 1-2 years after I wrote this and I read the stories. I see what you reviewed as and I took what you meant. The story had bad grammatical errors and the chapters weren't long enough, so I'm going to write another story for the Princess Diaries, With a bit more detail._

_It is dedicated to coolkitten12, prv226, singingperson, hernoor, horselover20693, that-girl-who-likes-dolphins, di-pekka, little-symphony, Harri B, ryidtuio, hpfan99, CoffeeAddict08, Kate, GerichVelethNinAdar, holly and finally multicolouredsaz_

_So look out for my name on a story._

_It shouldn't take too long,_

_I don't know where to start,_

_I might make it a bit personal and put Mia and Michael into a personal story of mine._

_Wait and See!!_

_LOTS OF LOVE XX_

_Pebbles-05_


End file.
